A crazy kind of love
by Slytherinpureblood98
Summary: when Hermione granger wakes up one morning to find her physical flaws gone she knows something is wrong. When she then gets tied to draco Malfoy due to a veela bond she knows its going to be crazy what she doesn't know is together they will find a crazy kind of love
1. Chapter 1

The brilliant sunlight shone through the window and hit the fading magnolia paint on the ceiling above my head, my eyes felt like they were burning and my head was pounding, I knew that I had been abit excessive with the fire whiskey last night but it was the beginning of the summer holiday and we only had one year left at Hogwarts before we were all set free into the big wide wizarding world. I already knew what I wanted to do within the wizarding world, I wanted to work for a little while in the ministry ad then go into wizarding publishing, I knew it was a little different but books were my passion and one of the reasons I am alive. I stumbled from my tiny single bed into the bathroom the bright white walls crawling into my tortured brain to inflict further pain, my sensitive corneas burned and my pupils dilated, surely I couldn't be this hungover I had been ok last night, I had even put myself to bed unlike Ron.

I looked into the mirror expecting to be looking at a dishevelled mess, I had a shock.

Ok shock was an understatement, surely the person looking back at me couldn't be the hot mess that my hangover caused me to be, she was glorious and frightening. I had grown at least 2 inches and instead of my hair being a bushy mess sitting on my shoulders it was a caramel waterfall cascading down over my breasts, smooth and shiny it was beautiful, my lips were more plump, blood red and perfect, my buck teeth were no more instead I had two rows of perfectly shaped pearly white teeth. My body hadn't changed much, my breasts were more pert and I couldn't help run my hand over them to make sure I didn't have a bra on, as my fingertips grazed over my nipple through the thin fabric of my pyjama top I felt shivers work themselves though my body, god that felt good. I had no idea why I had changed so completely but I was beautiful and my head hammered on, I muttered a anti hangover spell but my brain was still being thrown against my skull It seemed I was stuck suffering like a muggle , if I was to suffer like a muggle I would act like one , I stumbled back into the bedroom and threw myself on the mattress throwing my duvet over my head like a child to extinguish the light .

I was awakened by Molly at some point during late afternoon , the sun was not so violent and I made it downstairs for a piece of toast , the boys were outside playing quidditch on the hill , molly sat beside me with a mug of tea "now tell me what's happened Hermione you look so different things like this don't just happen overnight" but that was precisely what had happened , I had changed overnight , what could I tell her ? how could I explain that I got absolutely hammered last night and woke up the beautiful creature that faced me in the mirror that morning. I stared at her puzzled and trying to form a suitable explanation. Molly once again broke our silence "never mind dear if it takes you this long to answer then you're either trying to lie or you don't know either" she stood and put her mug in the sink to wash before patting my shoulder and going to check on the boys.

I sat contemplating on what might have happened to me and I came up with nothing, nada, I was apparently the smartest witch of the century and I was dumbstruck. I had no clue what had happened to me or how I was going to fix it, did I want to fix It? I had never been into beauty or appearances and prided myself on the knowledge that I was the only girl in my dorm that didn't spend an hour every morning in front of a mirror muttering spells and coating myself I mascara and lipsticks. I was Hermione granger, plain jane and nerd extraordinaire but now I had been smacked in the face with physical beauty did I really want to change back. Ron answered that question for me when he walked through the door and was unable to take his eyes away from my body, this is what it had been like for the yule ball in fourth year when he was to pig headed to actually compliment me now he seemed to be trying but failing, I knew in that moment that I wanted more than anything to change back and stop his ogling eyes. Harry wasn't much better until my fire cracker best girlfriend and Mrs potter-to-be walked through the door and gave him a swift smack to the back of his head. Ginny was the only one, except George, to look at me as if nothing had changed, appearance's however can be deceiving and I knew a full blown girl chat with squealing and jumping was looming in the not so distant future. Luckily for me my head ache was dying down and the amber sunset was kinder on my delicate eyes than the harsh morning and irritable afternoon beams have been, otherwise I'm not sure I could have handled the rowdy weasley dinner table. The table was alight with the news that Bill and fleur were visiting from shell cottage in the morning, they were getting ready to celebrate their 2nd anniversary, there wedding was attacked by death eaters and there 1st anniversary took place in the middle of a war zone there was high hopes for this one to be normal, finally it was a reason for the Weasleys to celebrate after the loss of Fred haunting them every day.

I excused myself from the table once the sun had set and the moon now stood proudly in its place, I had spent all of my day in bed and now I planned on spending all of my evening there curled up searching through my old school books to try and find a way to reverse what has happened to me. Needless to say I found nothing at around midnight I gave in for a now and decided to get some sleep, the reading had brought back the fire in my eyes. As I lay down and closed my eyes ready for sleep to take over I got blurry images of stormy grey eyes and marble skin, they were soon carried away by a dreamless sleep.

The morning arrived far too quickly, I bounded to the bathroom to see if I was back to normal, I was sorely mistaken, I dragged my feet on the way back to my bedroom the hope that filled me had deflated , like a balloon. I spent a while getting dressed both wanting to avoid Mrs weasley whilst she was preparing for one of her babies to come home and to avoid the wandering eyes of Ron. I heard the fire roar to life and the Weasley raucous signal the arrival of bill and fleur. I decided to give them some family time and carry on with my research that was until the small red fire ball that was Ginevra weasley dragged me from my pit and down towards what sounded like a riot. I noticed Fleur first she was glowing and huge I knew she was pregnant but I had no idea she was this pregnant. Whilst most women that size looked tired and grumpy she was radiant, like a model in a pregnancy magazine. She rushed towards me "Hermione I had no idea you were a veela, you should have sent me an owl I can tell you almost anything you need to know" I stared at her as if she was insane and saw the entire weasley family take a step back, I managed after a minute to stumble over my words "I'm … I can't … I'm not a veela I'm just a muggle born… I have no veela's in my family tree I checked before to see if there was magic and there wasn't, fleur I'm sorry you must have got it wrong" fleur looked at me then bill and the rest of the family and back to me before bursting out laughing "oh Hermione , sweet naïve Hermione, I am not wrong on this you are going through a veela transformation I'm a fellow veela I can feel the magic spreading through you, your veins are buzzing with it" I was dumbstruck "I promise you I cannot be wrong on this you are either a veela or a veela's mate."

My mind whirled through what fleur had just said, I was a veela's mate, no wonder I hadn't realised there was nothing taught in Hogwarts about veela's, they were very private creatures. "but if I'm a veela that means I'm stuck with one person for the rest of my life… I don't know any veela's I'm going to have to marry a stranger." As soon as I had said it out loud it hit me I was to marry someone and I had no choice, if I didn't they would die and I could have my magic taken away from murdering a rare creature, suddenly Ron didn't seem so bad. I left the Weasleys in the front room and went up to my room there was an owl waiting for me and curiously I ripped open the letter it held. There was one line of wring written in a beautiful script:

Once you know who you now are this letter will transport you to me, I will be waiting for you my mate

I felt the familiar tug in the pit of my stomach and knew this letter was a portkey, I had no idea where I was going and who I would meet there but this seemed strange, something wasn't right why couldn't they just come here and introduce themselves in the second I was thinking about this I forgot to let go and before I knew it the world around me dissolved. The next time I opened my eyes I was falling into alabaster arms I was greeted my stormy grey eyes and a furrowed brow, I knew those eyes I pulled away from the muscular body and stared into the face of Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy stared back at me with a smirk, so this was why he didn't come to the house if he did he knew Harry and Ron would hang him by his ears on the roof and leave him there. I turned to run not knowing where I was going and soon finding myself hitting a brick wall, it was so dark in here I wish there were some lights so I at least knew where here was, how can someone have a room this dark in the middle of the day anyway? Malfoy stayed still not moving or speaking and when I turned back to him was that his brow was no longer furrowed in confusion but raised in amusement. "oh for merlin's sake granger you look like a wild animal in a cage stand still will you watching you bound around everywhere is giving me whiplash" I answered his request with a scowl and reached for my wand out of my back pocket, it was empty, Malfoy twirled my wand between his long fingers. He was no longer smirking at my frustration and when I took a step towards him ready to give him a piece of my mind he stepped back sheepishly, "Hermione … Granger, your eyes, calm… down…here take it back" I'd never seen Malfoy stumble over his words and he held my wand at arm's length. I took it from his grasp spun it and pointed it at him, he held his arms up in surrendered, another Malfoy first, I slowly lowered my wand to show I meant no harm "Malfoy what's going on why are we here, why are you acting… human" I paused "and did you just call me Hermione, since when did you use my first name I thought you only referred to me as granger or mudblood" Malfoy visibly flinched at my choice of words and then his ego slipped and his eyes closed off.

"Granger you're supposedly the smartest witch of the century, you know why we're here. Whether you like it or not were stuck with each other because if you refuse me I die, and I did not survive a lifetime of my father and Voldemort to die because of my school enemy" his voice broke towards the end and I remembered how serious this was, Malfoys hands was literally in my hands I decided if he lived or died. I could just walk away and live a life without the ferret but would I be able to live with myself knowing I was the reason he died a painful and lonely death. I knew what I had to do, I had to be with Malfoy, I had to tie myself to the ferret, forever. I sighed knowing what I said next would change my life forever, I was losing so much and I wished more than anything that this was a dream but it wasn't and I had to face up to the harsh reality that I was tied to a wanna-be death eater "fine Malfoy I'll be with you but don't accept love from me, I would quite happily walk away and never see you again but I don't want murder on my conscience, some of us aren't evil like that" Malfoy breathed a sigh of relief his ego was falling away again and I didn't know what to make of him when he cared I was so used to trading insults with him and his nonchalant attitude. I kept my distance from him, just because I had to spend my life with him didn't mean I totally trusted him not to sneak attack and kill me.

"granger I realise this is pretty forward seen as 20 minutes ago you hated me"

"20 minutes?" I joked "more like 20 seconds" I interrupted him

"right ok anyway, the house elves make an amazing lasagne and its nearly dinner time, would you like to stay here for dinner, we could try to get to know each other better or at least try to spend an hour alone without killing each other?" I debated in my head how likely it was for us to both sit down and have a civilised conversation before giving in knowing that I had to stay and talk to him, fine just let me go back and tell the Weasleys where I am then I'll be back, incidentally where are we?" Malfoy laughed "Malfoy manor of course" my stomach twisted and an involuntary shiver ran down my spine as I thought of the last time I was here. I gave a curt nod and disapperated without saying good bye. Once back in my room at the Weasleys I went down stairs and told them anxiously what happened, excluding who my mate was I wasn't ready for them to hit the roof just yet, Ginny dug for information but I drip fed her the bare minimum before going back to my room , I decided I should change out of my chilling clothes this was after all a very serious meeting with my soulmate/enemy if tonight went well then maybe my life wasn't doomed, I was sharing it with Malfoy of course it was doomed. I changed into a short black chiffon skater dress and pulled my new hair into a bun on the top of my head before accessorizing with a bright red bandana and a clear gloss, I slipped my ballet flats on and picked up a cardigan to cover the scar on my arm I slipped m wand into my purse and took a deep breath before apperating into my own personal hell.

Malfoy waited by the gates to let me past the wards and answered my questions about the wards and how I managed to come through with the port key but not alone I found we were at the front door, behind us was the front garden which was pruned to perfection there was not a single leaf out of line and I felt sorry for the person who had to groom the intricate bushes that lined the gates. Malfoy opened the front door and I was astounded by the opening hallway it was so light and airy with fake windows allowing in permanent sunshine, the walls were a pale cream and were decorated with moving picture of the Malfoy family the only darkness in the room came from a two pairs of black curtains closed next to each other halfway up the wall, I stared at them in confusion until Mrs Malfoy answered my unasked question form the stair case " the curtains cover the portraits of my husband and his master" she said the words with disgust and her nose wrinkled as though there was a bad smell. After a moment she continued "I tried to remove them but my husband seems to have placed a permanent sticking charm to the back and now that he's dead it can never be removed."I had no idea how to respond to that so I decided to give the woman my condolences on the death of her murderous, evil husband "Mrs Malfoy , I'm sorry to hear about Lucius, I didn't really know him but I understand that you loved him very much and I'm sorry he died" Malfoy scoffed besides me and I elbowed him in the ribs Mrs Malfoy glided down the rest of the marble staircase and came to stand in front of me before replying "firstly don't be sorry, I'm not he was my husband and when we first got married I loved him very much but miss granger you have to understand he was very different back then, I'd rather he be dead now, it means I can truly be myself , do not worry miss granger you are safe here my prejudices died with Lucius and please call me Cissa or Ms Black if you feel the need to be formal." I breathed a sigh of relief and my body relaxed, I dint realise I was that tense."ok mrs…Cissa please call me Hermione" Malfoy shifted restlessly beside me, he told his mother that he wanted to show me the house and bid her good bye.

Once we were out of earshot he begun talking again "well that was suitably awkward, why is my mother allowed to call you by your first name but im restricted to your last?" I sighed I should have known this was coming I heard veelas could be possessive and jealous sometimes the best thing to do was give in " you can call me by my first name if you want Malfoy" he replied with lightning speed "well one day we are going to get married, unless you want to live in sin and then this whole last name thing would become very confusing because we'd both be malfoys" I took a step back "married? Officially , like a real couple? Ive never really seen myself getting married and if you think im ever going to change my name to Hermione Malfoy then you have another thing coming" he looked perplexed "Hermione we will be a real couple once the courting process is done you will be as much in love with me as I am with you, not only will you marry me but you will want to , we will have the perfect relationship , we were made for each that's why you're a witch so that you can become a veela and be with me, always" I am pretty sure I went into shock I was not a witch only to be his I was a witch because of magic and magic alone and why all of a sudden did Malfoy apparently love me veela magic surely couldn't be this strong. I huffed and walked off leaving him standing alone. He caught up with me before long "fine if you don't believe in our destiny let me show you, follow me the dining room is this way we can have our first date and I promise it will be perfect.

I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and… he was right it was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys- heres the next chapter, please review all critisms and praise are received and cherished. I hope you have enjoy this I'm trying to make Hermione abit reluctant but I don't think its working lol I just like these two together too much. I'm sorry the uploading is abit random I'm hoping to fall into a schedule soon but mock exams have sort of derailed me this week. Let me know where you want this story to go :-)**

 **, Chloe xx**

We continued walking in silence until we came to a set of big oaks doors when we were a few steps away they opened by themselves revealing what looked like a scene from a movie, an overly romantic girly movie. There was a table to the side of the room and an enchanted band playing classical music in the background. The walk way to the table was decorated with rose petals and the light came from magically suspended candles overhead. "wow Malfoy you've really out done yourself, I didn't know you had the capability to be this romantic" he laughed and relaxed beside me "well you are my future wife and at the minute you hate me so I have to pull out all the stops" I shuddered internally, there was the talk of the future again I didn't know if I could deal with the inevitability I just wanted to get to know him better "how about for tonight we forget the whole veela thing and just act like two people on a first date, without all this talk of the future, let's just try to get to know each other" he agreed with a smile, this really was a new Malfoy and we walked over to the table his hand brushed against mine for a second but I wasn't sure if I was intentional of not either way it sent an electric current running straight form my fingertips up my arm and don't my body into my crotch, how could such a simple touch ignite such a reaction within me. When we sat down a house elf in a tiny suit rushed in with a bottle of champagne in one hand and two glasses in the other, he set them down and left as quickly as he could, part of me wished I could go back I time to a few days before all this happened to avoid this moment that looked more like a 1st anniversary than a 1st date. Malfoy pulled my chair out and then pushed it back under once I was sat down, he then strode to his side of the table and sat draping his arm artfully on the table.

There was a silence that seemed to stretch but it wasn't uncomfortable and I found myself looking around the grand room taking It all in, when I turned back Malfoy was opening the champagne and staring at me his gaze seemed to burn into my soul and I took a grateful sip of the alcohol when it was passed over, almost immediately my nerves settled and my body relaxed. He started to ask me a variety of questions that ranged from trivial like what was my favourite colour to the more difficult to answer like where was my parents and why did I erase their memories, never once through the array of questions did I feel uncomfortable and I just wanted to tell him things I didn't know whether it was the inevibility of us or the alcohol but at that time I really didn't care. After about half an hour two steaming plates of lasagne and green beans appeared and the champagne switched to shiraz.

I decided that like the wine our conversation should switch so I started firing questions at him. I started to ask him trivial questions and found his answers surprising, unlike my preconceptions his favourite colour was not green but blue, like myself and his favourite pastime wasn't being a prat but reading. Maybe we really were a match, after the first glass of shiraz slid smoothly down my throat I changed the topic to his childhood, he started out cagy but soon opened up to me and I finally felt as if I understood him better, his family didn't show affection when Lucius was here, he forbid it so Malfoy grew up lonely with his affection being crushed out of him by my third glass I wasn't completely dreading my future as a Malfoy in fact I knew that I would have a happy life with him. After our meals were down we sat quietly and digested the rush of information, Malfoy suddenly stood in front of me with his hand out stretched "would you care to dance Miss Granger, we seem to have an empty ballroom and a beautiful band" I giggled and accepted his hand before gracefully standing and walking with him to the middle of the room, then instruments were playing a soft melody that floated through the air and caressed my ears. Malfoy pulled me close to him and my hand automatically rested on his shoulder. One of his hands snaked around my waist and rested in the middle of my back, like a perfect gentle man and his other hand held mine, we began to waltz to the music, at first it was awkward being in such close quarters with a Malfoy but before long our conversation picked up again. Another two songs passed and our pose had fallen into shambles my hands now snaked around his neck, he rested his hands on my hips stroking my side with his long fingers. The talking was over and we just swayed on the spot, being this close to him felt like home and I knew that I never wanted to leave the safe circle that his arms created. I sighed, completely content and at home, I knew I would have to leave at some point but I really didn't want to. Suddenly Malfoy swept his arm under my legs and started to carry my bridal style around the ballroom before dipping my head and setting me carefully on my feet "Draco, you made me jump" I exclaimed whilst catching my breath "well love you were day dreaming and I wanted to make an impression" I was suddenly aware of how close we were if I moved forward an inch our lips would touch, he looked deep into my eyes before resting one hand on my chin and tipping my face up , our lips connected in a simple kiss, our lips brushed against each other in the most innocent of kisses and desire spread throughout my body I held on and tried to deepen the kiss but all to soon he pulled away.

I looked up at him expectantly, even though I had grown he still towered over me he sighed and his breath tickled my face "Hermione we need to talk, there's things you need to know, come with me I know we wouldn't mention the V word but the sooner you know the better" I followed him from the great room up a flight of stairs to a much darker area of the house. We walked down a narrow corridor, past 10 black doors then down a small set of stairs and we were in the light again. He stopped abruptly and turned to face me "this is my room, I figured we could talk in here" he saw the images of lust forming behind my eyes "don't worry theirs a bed and a sofa in case you were scared id take advantage" Draco's tone was serious but his eyes were laughing. When we walked into the room I was greeted with an image completely different to the one in my head, the walls were cream and covered in posters of different quidditch teams and family photos, there was only one from his childhood the rest were just him and his mother in the past couple of years. I had never realised how pale and ill Draco had looked as a child and I guessed it had something to do with his father's influence.

"here take these, I imagine there comfier than that dress" I caught the bundle of clothes that had been thrown at me and looked for some privacy within the room to change, Draco knew what I was looking for and pointed to his left, it was an on suite bathroom. I changed quickly the alcohol fog was fading and I was hungry for information on what the rest of my life would be like, I looked down and the mixture of green and silver, of course he had dressed me in slytherin sweats I rolled my eyes before strutting out in a mocking pose of super models Draco was sat on his bed and clapped when I stood and turned slowly on the spot. He pointed to the couch but I wanted to be next to him so I jumped up on the bed beside him and crossed my legs, leaning forward slightly I waited for him to start.

He chuckled "your always so ready for information, right where do I start. I had this whole speech in my head to make it sound ok but now it's come down to it I'm actually nervous, that's new I've never been nervous before. First off veela's are very sensual creature, they, we, are too often seen as animalistic but we are actually very gentle" to prove his point he lightly brushed his fingers up my arm and goose bumps followed him, why did his touch feel so different to everyone else's? "as I was saying we are very sensual. Veela's mate for life and once they have mated they cannot leave each other, the mating has 4 stages the first is acceptance so you saying yes , then the temporary marking, I bite your neck, don't worry it won't hurt it just means that we are serious about accepting each other it basically buys s some time, because next comes the permanent marking, we have sexual intercourse in which you will become pregnant to ensure that there Is a veela heir, the fourth stage is marriage it was brought in by wizards so if anything happens and we end up in the muggle world , our closeness doesn't seem out of place" I let the information sink into my pores before asking my question "what do you mean by 'it buys us some time'" . Everything else I understood but I was abit unsure on the marking process "well if we aren't together by my 18th birthday then I die, if you have the temporary mark though it mean that we can be together for a while without progressing to the next stage or the one after that, if that was something you wanted to do, it won't be easy but it's doable" I understood now, he wanted to ease my mind and didn't want me worrying about rushing us, there was a lot of barriers between us to break before we reached the stage of consummating our relationship.

I was ready for bed but I didn't want to leave just yet and a plan hatched in my brain "Malfoy… Draco sorry still getting used to that. Do you think I could stay here tonight I'm not quite ready to leave yet?" his eyes lit up with happiness and I knew he felt the same pit of misery in his stomach at the thought of us being apart "of course Hermione" he exaggerated my name to prove how easy it was for him "I'll get the house elf's to set you up a room" I deflated "what's wrong love?" he asked when he noticed my change in mood "well" I replied "I was hoping that I could stay right here" I patted the bed "with you, just sleeping though no funny business" realisation dawned and he wiggled his eyebrows in mock seduction "of course scoot over" I moved to the other side of the bed and he stretched out beside me he looked at me to gage my reaction as he folded his arms under his head. The bottom of his t shirt lifted slightly revealing his V like an arrow to his happy area how I wanted to kiss him there. That train of thought got stopped right there and I lay next to him resting my he on his chest and one of my legs between his. He whispered "nox. Goodnight Hermione" the lights disappeared "night Draco" he kissed my forehead and before long memories of our evening were carrying me to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

The sunrise dragged me away from my slumber and I found I had awoken alone. I stumbled out of bed and found a note on the mirror in the bathroom:

Good morning my dear Hermione,

I'm just going for a run I will be back by 10 hopefully you'll still be asleep. If not make yourself at home, mi casa es su casa.

Yours, sexy blonde ferret

I giggled at his note before checking the time it was 9:45, I decided to explore the manor but my stomach caught the smell of food and I quickly found myself in the kitchen. House elves scurried all around me and I managed to stop one in her tracks and asked about Draco's favourite breakfast, I found out after a lot of unnecessary curtsying that it was pancakes with chocolate and fruit. The house elves were very reluctant to let me cook but after a lot of persuading I had the kitchen to myself as the house elves busied themselves with other areas of the house. It took a good few minutes of searching but I found everything I needed in the end and 20 minutes later there was a freshly cooked stack of pancakes a bowl of fruit, maple sauce and melted chocolate that I had enchanted to keep warm waiting for everyone on a small round table that I had transfigured from a rolling pin. As I was setting the table for three I heard Draco calling my name and decided to sit and wait for him to find me. A moment later the kitchen door burst open and Draco's eyes found me in a second, he looked at what id created before asking the obvious "did you do this?" I nodded "by yourself, for me?" I once again nodded and added "not just you but your mother as well, would you mind calling her down for me, I don't feel I know her well enough to call her down for breakfast." He nodded and focused on the table for a couple of seconds before looking up at me and saying "she's on her way, can we dig in now?" he reached for a pancake and I gently smacked his hand away, "Draco Malfoy, being raised in your circles I would have thought you had more manners than that, we must wait for your mother and how do you know she's on her way" I stated bossily , he merely smiled before replying "legimency and wow your bossier than I thought you'll make a wonderful Malfoy one day I can't wait to get a ring on that perfect little finger" he leaned down and kissed my hand whilst I sat shell shocked I was going to question his statement when his mother breezed through the door "now, now Draco could you not have put that more poetically? Also its rude to talk of such serious matter at breakfast and with such a new friend. I thought I'd raised you better" I shrunk in my seat in theory I thought this was a good idea and a nice way to get to know the Narcissa that I met yesterday but now the cool lady of the manor mask had fallen perfectly in to place and I admit I was intimidated, I was not ready for this and if I could I would run for the hills now.

Narcissa sat beside me "this looks wonderful dear but you really didn't have to go to all of this trouble for us, you've already made a wonderful impression, Draco is smitten and I'm just happy that his soulmate is as radiant and beautiful as you are, I'm going to have gorgeous grandchildren" Draco rolled his eyes at his mother's comment before saying "can we PLEASE eat now I'm starving and this food is mocking me" me and Narcissa giggled in unison and I reached for the first pancake, Draco tried to beat me to it but his mother swatted his hand out of the way "Hermione cooked so she gets first pick , don't worry mione , I've got your back" and just like that I felt at home. Before long the house elves started to trickle back into the kitchen to prepare the food for lunch and Draco invited them to sit with us and eat. At first I was shocked but I soon learned that he was much more considerate than she had given him credit for and the air of seniority that she usually felt around the Malfoys disappeared as did her uncertainty at the inevitability of her and Draco. For the first time since she started Hogwarts she started to day dream about her future in the wizarding world, for so long her life had been so uncertain, nothing was guaranteed and it had taken her a while to adjust back after Voldemort's demise. Now however she begun to imagine holidays in the sun and breezing around the manor, running after children in the enormous back gardens and tucking in her perfect children at night before going to sleep in Draco's arms. It was crazy how a few days ago she had no Idea where her future was leading her and now it included her enemy in the most desperate of ways… stupid veela hormones.

"mione, earth to Hermione…" Draco waved his lean finger across her eyes snapping her out of her fantasy future and into the present "sorry, I must have been day dreaming" she replied, Draco gave a cunning smile "I know, I was watching the movie inside of your head, you have interesting thought's" I excused myself from the table and once I was out of the room ran up to Draco's bedroom as fast as I could, I had to get out of here I used to be so strong willed and independent with dreams of a career and now all I wanted was to be with Draco and go on extravagant holidays and work when I wanted and have his beautiful children but I was too young and there was still a part of me , a tiny insignificant part that wanted to fight against the love I felt for the person that had made my school years hell. I reached Draco's bedroom and grabbed anything of mine I could see before throwing some clothes and my shoes on I had to make a run for it my adrenaline was coursing speeding up my fears, I made it into the hallway before I bumped into something tall and hard , arms wrapped around me and before I knew it I had been thrown on the bed I looked up and saw Draco's face , he looked hurt no devastated "you were running away, you were trying to leave , why don't you want to stay , I though you wanted to stay earlier you seemed so … happy. Was that a lie … was It all a lie?" he dropped to his knees before me his eyes set alight with the pain I had caused , he opened his mouth and closed it again as if the words just could not be formed and then I saw tears start to run slightly from his burning silver orbs, trace across his defined cheek bones and fall from his jaw.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked down at the broken man at my feet and I knew in my heart that whatever happened I loved him, I would follow this man to the ends of the earth if I had to because I was made to love him and he was made to love me, we were a perfect fit and right now he needed me to stay and comfort him. I sat on the floor in front of Draco and wiped a fresh tear away from his face as if I could wipe away his sadness and make him whole again, I had to fix what I had just broken. "Draco I don't know how to put into words what I feel but it scares me and I don't know what to do. We are so young and you are talking of marriage and children I just want to complete my final year at Hogwarts with no dark lord looming over us… please understand I just feel too young and unqualified to decide the rest of my life but I do know that…" he cut me off before I could spit out what I meant to say "you have to understand that I don't have the choice that you do , you can walk away from me and live a fairly happy life but me I need you to live Hermione its like your my oxygen so when I heard you run through the manor I thought someone was chasing you only to find that you were running from me, you weren't even going to say goodbye to me or explain, you just wanted to get out of here quickly and I have done everything I can to try and make you feel at home here, I just want to be enough for you."

I gasped at his confession, he was scared because he thought that I didn't think he was good enough for me, he was too good for me that's what scared me I didn't want anything else but him. I opened my mouth before I had planned what I was going to say "I don't know how to deal with everything I've learned in the last day. My life has been turned upside down, I used to have so many career ambitions and now I only want you and a family, I've never thought about kids before in my life and I was scared that things were moving too fast but with you I want it to move fast I want to be seen as crazy and immature because I am just that in love with you Draco Malfoy!" I saw the hope rise in his guarded eyes and I launched myself at him kissing all over his face before resting on his lips.

His strong arms wrapped themselves around me letting me know that he wasn't letting me go anytime soon, he lifted me gently into the air and onto his bed before laying besides me. His lips broke away from mine and caressed their way across the side of my face and up to my forehead, I leaned into his body intoxicating myself with his scent filling my lungs with freshly cut grass and rich chocolate and a smell I could not describe with any word except Draco, I was drunk in him hooked like a drug addict. His lips moved back to my mouth giving me sweet chaste kisses I pulled back and whispered amongst a jumble of noises "bite me Draco mark me as your own." I answered his questioning gaze with a nod and his soft lips moved down to my neck gently kisses, testing the water in case I changed my mind, I didn't.

His teeth sunk into the smooth skin of my neck as his hands caressed my side, I thought it'd hurt but instead I felt the most powerful surge of love and lust course through my body burning my nerve ends until I was nothing but sensation suddenly his hands which had not moved from my side was stroking my inner most thoughts, he was getting to know me through feeling alone. It was as though I was no longer a person, I no longer had a solid form, I was floating and weightless and I was rising higher and higher, needing Draco more and more until our bodies were just barrier's, I could hear his thoughts, I could feel what he was touching, could listen to the sounds around him, to the sound of his blood pumping, to the sound of my escaped moans, to him repeatedly telling me he loved me, I could flick through his inner-most desires and secrets as though they were all written down in a book, and just as quickly as Draco had joined my mind he was gone and I was consumed by a darkness that snubbed out light, sound and feeling, I had briefly been two and now I was nothing, alone.

I tried to open my eyes or my mouth, I could feel they were there but every time I tried it seemed as though my body wasn't listening. Eventually my hearing came back to me, and I could hear everything, the swish of the curtain as the wind floated through them, the blood pumping through my veins, voices blurred by distance but the thing I focused on was the loudest and clearest it was Draco and he sounded so close I could almost feel his breath upon me. He was broken his voice cracked at the end of each sentence as he begged me to awaken I could hear the tears falling off his face and onto his clothes.

I had no idea how long I was unconscious so I used Draco's inpatient foot tapping to measure the time, 21,576 taps later I could bear it no longer and used all of my strength to try and open my eye's to begin with it was to no avail but eventually I felt my eyes flutter and my mouth opened gasping for breath. He was above me blocking out the light and I wanted him I reached for him and grasped my arms around his neck he carefully scooped me up and cradled me in his arms smelling my hair. He kissed my forehead then suddenly exclaimed "don't you dare do that to me ever again I thought I'd lost you, we were so happy and then you were just lying lifeless in my arms!"

"now, now Draco don't be so over dramatic, both I and the two mediwitches told you she was ok, but you wouldn't listen" voiced Narcissa Malfoy from a chair in the corner on the room. I turned my head to see her gracefully placed, almost like a doll in Draco's settee. Draco cleared his throat and I realised I still had a hold around his neck, putting him into the most uncomfortable position hovering half over me trapped by my feeble attempt to keep him close. I dropped my arms and he twisted to lie besides me, his hand gently cupping mine. Narcissa rose and glided out of the room to give us some privacy. Draco sighed before turning and pulling me against him so we were both lying on our sides, face to face. "you scared me bookworm, I thought I'd lost you, and I've only just found you" his warm breath tickled my face, and his eyes were drowning in sadness at what could have happened. I longed to comfort him and assure him that I was ok but I didn't know what to say so I kissed the tip of his nose and lay my cheek against his hoping our close proximity could eradicate the sadness in his eyes. We lay like that for the rest of the evening and whilst I loved being here I knew I must soon return to the Weasleys and explain everything properly, I would go in the morning I wanted one more night of peace with my Malfoy before all hell broke loose.


	6. Chapter 6

**hi everyone, i've had a huge break from this just because of that pesky thing called life, but I'm back now , hopefully and I have a direction for this story again... please review as it will be greatly appreciated as I'm hoping to do a creative writing minor at uni next year , thanks in advance**

 **no copy right infringement is intended, I don't own anything except this little story line, everything else belongs the J.K Rowling**

The next morning, I explained to Draco that I had to tell the Weasley's everything, since my parents died they were my only family and the majority of the few friends I had left. I thought it'd be better to face it alone but he insisted on accompanying me, I didn't want to argue because I planned on coming back here after wards and exploring the castle that would one day be my home, an argument would sour that experience.

We got ready in comfortable silence and he graciously turned away whilst I got changed although I had a sneaky suspicion that he could see me in the big mirror that was conveniently directly in front of him. I didn't really mind him seeing me part of me craved the feeling of his skin against mine but the modest part that hadn't been over taken by veela genes blushed cherry red and I hurried to get my dress from our date night back on. Draco then led me to the kitchen where we grabbed some toast quickly and silently both nervous to meet the confrontation that we undoubtedly faced t the burrow.

After giving Narcissa a quick peck on the cheek Draco led me to the front lawn where we apperated to the edge of the burrow, for the first time I looked down at my attire and felt like I was doing the walk of shame. Never the less I marched purposely towards the burrow and opened the front door to Ginny whose face spread into a grin before yelling to the rest of the house "she's back, she's come home" then she noticed Draco "and she brought a ferret in with her" the rest of the burrow suddenly erupted and a herd of Weasleys came thundering down the stairs and into the kitchen, all eyes flashed to the blonde behind me and poorly concealed anger was apparent in everyone except Mr Weasley and Fleur who looked at us with a knowing smile. "Hi, sorry I didn't plan on being away for so long. I have some explaining to do" as I spoke all Weasley eyes left Draco and settled on me some showed surprise and judgement but the anger melted from everyone except Mrs Weasley whose entire body seemed to burn with white hot anger.

I began to retell what had happened over the last two days but was interrupted by molly Weasley screaming "how dare you! How dare you bring him here! He killed my son, Fred is dead because of him and you have the audacity to present him to us and say you understand our anger and mistrust towards him! You want us to lay aside our prejudices to accept him…. I fought in two wars to protect my family from his kind and you just waltzed him through the front door! You are no family of mine, he killed Fred, you remember Fred don't you? My baby boy is dead now because he tried to stop the evil he creates!" and with that she fell to the floor and sobbed into the ground, primal unaltered screams of pain coming from her mouth and filling the silence. For a moment the entire room was silent and then it erupted in movement. Mr Weasley fell to the floor next to his broken wife and tried to hold her together muttering in her ear, Ginny Harry and Ron lead me outside clearly wanting a full explanation, fleur tried to make conversation with a distraught Draco, Bill conjured steaming mugs of tea that followed each person until they took it and began to drink and George sat with his father trying to calm his mother.

Me Ginny Harry Draco and Ron retreated up the hill to finish the conversation and stay out of the way of Mrs Weasley whose pain would probably turn back to anger. Nobody said anything up the hill or when we reached the top and it was up to Draco to break the silence. "Potter, Weasleys I understand this must have come as a shock but due to my veela blood I have fallen in love with Hermione and I intend to spend the rest of my life proving to everyone I am good enough for her. I know you want to protect her but I promise I will never hurt her, I love her" then he pulled me against him and kissed my forehead, Ginny put her hand to her heart clearly touched by our happiness but my best friends were not so content after a moment harry extended his hand towards Malfoy and proposed a fresh start and after a few minutes of looking like he was about to explode and a harsh look from Ginny Ron followed suit. We all smiled and sunk into an uneasy silence as we sat on top of the hill drinking the tea that wouldn't leave us alone, it was disgusting but a way to pass the time. Once all the tea was drunk I could feel Harry and Ron's barriers dropping and we created an easy small talk which continued until the boys got to quidditch, Draco and Ron evidently supported the same team whilst harry preferred their rivals, once the volume began to rise and Ginny got involved I made my way back to the house with the excuse of taking the mugs in.

When I walked through the door Mr Weasley was talking quietly to George whilst Mrs Weasley furiously washed pots and fleur helped bill chop food for dinner. I cleared my throat to grab their attention whilst I made my way towards Molly slowly, "molly I'm sorry you feel this way about Draco I really am but I love him and I know he isn't evil, he hasn't got the dark mark and every evidence of darkness has been ripped from his home." Her gave shifted from angry to curious " I need you molly you're the closest thing I have to a mother and it's tearing me apart that I've caused this pain, I did not mean to hurt you , I should have warned you about him coming I just wanted to escape Ron's anger" Molly chuckled quietly before pulling me into a rib crushing embrace her body still shook with her breakdown and her reply was short and clearly prepared " I don't blame Draco it just hurts , please stay for dinner" I looked at the hopeful faces around the room and agreed that we would stay for dinner. I set to helping Bill make the sauce for the chicken, I had introduced the Weasleys to muggle cooking in my first summer here and now they preferred it to magical cooking.

Half an hour later my friends wandered through the kitchen door and were lead straight to the table by the smell of food, only Draco lingered by the door before coming up behind me to inspect what I was doing. Once dinner was served we all sat down and tried to engage in small talk, Draco stayed quiet besides me no hint of his ego was present, he complemented everyone on the food and told Mrs Weasley what a lovely home she had before inviting everyone to Malfoy manor for a gathering in the near future, all in all it was a successful evening, even after a rocky afternoon. The awkwardness hung above us until dessert was served when everyone seemed to forget there was a slytherin and previous enemy in the room until George looked up at Draco and said "so mate, how did you escape Azkaban? Thought your family were you know who's most loyal servants" Draco looked awkwardly at me begging for help but all I could do was open and close my mouth like a fish. "well" he began shakily "a lot of my life was controlled by my father who supported the dark lord, he wanted me to be just like him but I couldn't do it, I couldn't look into an innocent's eyes and hurt them, Dumbledore helped and Snape of course, I became a spy and fed what little information I could to Dumbledore, I never was or will be a death eater." I stared at him in shock, he had never been this forthcoming with information before and I was hungry to learn all I could before he closed himself off again, after rushed goodbyes me and Draco flooed back to the manor, I was going to learn everything I could about Draco Malfoy tonight and then I was going to lie in his arms all night.


	7. Chapter 7

Apparition was never my favourite style of wizarding travel, in fact it was the only thing I hated more than a broomstick, especially with baggage. So when Draco suggested we Apparate back to his house I was less than enthusiastic but his face and Insistence that he would hold the bags and I would just have to hold on to him, plus the added bonus of being able to cling to him without him thinking I was throwing myself into this relationship and not being sincere and honest with him persuaded me to give in my fight against apparition. We said our goodbyes to the Weasley's and Harry after dinner and a couple games of exploding snap between Ron and Draco, which mysteriously began when I was clearing away the plates and asked the boys for some help cleaning the table. I affectionately hugged every Weasley knowing that after the horrors of the war I would never take this for granted, Draco received a polite hand shake from all except George who had disappeared up to his room as soon as dinner was over, and Molly who pulled him into a rib cracking hug and exclaimed "welcome to the family Draco, don't be a stranger".

We politely left the Weasley house and walked down the garden path before I turned to hold onto Draco who leant down and gave me a searing kiss, when I opened my eyes again we were in his room in Malloy manor, a blink and we were somewhere completely different, when my heart found my body again and my feet found the floor I was flooded with annoyance at Draco's recklessness. With a slight growl I stepped away from Draco before swinging around to slap his arm

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! How STUPID are you, apparition is very difficult and we've only been allowed to do it for a couple of years! You should concentrate at all times during apparition and whilst kissing me you were not concentrating!"

" 'Mione, you sound like a ministry apparition official just stop for a second, whilst travelling by magic might be difficult for your academic brain it isn't for mine, I've been apparating privately since I was 13, I can do it with out a second thought"

"I'm sorry Draco, it's just been a very emotional day and I've seen apparition go wrong before and... hang on did you say since you were 13?"

"My father wanted me to be the best so he taught me young and the ministry couldn't do anything about it because it was on private land and, well, he controlled half the ministry" Draco replied bitter at the thought of his father.

Hermione decided to leave the conversation at that for now because she didn't want Draco to block himself off from her mentally and took in her surroundings, the sun was setting behind her and the balmy heat told her she was no longer in England. The sea was rocking against the sand lazily and the breeze was just toying with the palm trees further up the beach. A sigh caught in my throats as I looked at Draco who was suddenly looking very pleased with himself, "I thought you'd like it here, luckily I got the time right so it's not too hot". I threw myself into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist so i didn't fall, unfortunately Draco wasn't so fortunate so we both tumbled, Draco onto the golden sand and me onto Draco. With my legs either side of him I planted my hands either side of his head, firmly showing he was now my prisoner and I mercilessly attacked his face with my lips, I started at at his forehead and worked my way down both of his cheeks and up his chin to his lips which worked in rhythm with mine to create an intricate and erotic dance of lips and tongue as I tried to show him my love, because I did love him, even after everything, after being born enemies and being thrown into a relationship neither of us would have wanted if it weren't for his Veela genes, he is the love of my life and I didn't want it to be any other way. Suddenly he firmly pushed me away and off of him and stood before I could question him, before I could stand he was 5 long strides away from me heading across the beach. I jumped up and jogged to catch up with him and placed an hand on his arm to try and make him stop but he just shrugged me off and continued walking. What had changed so much during that kiss that made him turn from me, what had I done so badly that he wouldn't stop when I reached him and why had he brought me here only to walk away.

Maybe he had found a loop hole around this law, maybe he had found a way to not be stuck with me so he could have a proper pureblooded wife who would do as he asked and bear his children with no worry for their own ambitions. I was overcome with hurt and anger that he could just walk away from me for whatever reason and I couldn't stay on the beach where I at least had been so happy only 5 minutes ago. I thought of Malfoy manor and landed seconds later in the entry way, upon apparating I lost my balance and fell to the floor I tried to get up but I felt so weak that I gave up and just crumbled like a paper doll waiting for my tears to push the emotion from my body because it was suddenly too much for me to bear but the tears never came.

Distantly I heard narcissa calling my name but I couldn't respond my mouth had gone dry and my eyes would not open so I just lay there and she gradually sounded closer and closer before her voice fell away to nothing and I was shrouded in a crushing darkness that gave no indication to when it would fade and I would once again see the light of day. At first I could think about what had happened and try to fight against what felt like iron chains covering my body but gradually all thoughts faded until the only one consistent thought was 'Draco'.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Slight language warning

Draco's POV

Lost in Hermiones kiss I stopped thinking, I stopped thinking about the Weasley family and how I had destroyed it, i stopped thinking about how I would become exactly like my father and ruin m child's life, I stopped thinking about Hermione who had been forced into this relationship with no say or choice over her future.

That was until I heard her thinking about our past. Every terrible thing I had ever done hit me, as if we were back I third year and Hermione had slapped me again. I couldn't be near her, I couldn't hear her negative thoughts of me, I could handle everyone having a negative view of me but not her. She's too good and pure for me I knew as soon as I realised it was her that this would never work, she is never going to be able to forget the past and it would be unreasonable for me to ask that of her.

Before I knew where I was I felt her grasp my arm gently but I couldn't face her at the minute so I brushed her off and continued to walk up the beach, this was supposed to be a romantic evening but it had gone sour and I had to leave.

An hour later saw me knocking on the door of my only true friends, five minutes later Blaise answered the door dressed only in his pyjama bottoms and an open dressing gown. "Draco mate what the hell are you doing here? It's way past 11 me and pansy were in bed!"

I just stared at him unable to say what I needed too and unable to apologise and go home to Hermione.

"Shit this is bad, PANSY!" Blaise shouted for his fiancé before pulling me into the house and leading me to the living room and starting a fire with a flick of his wand.

10 minutes and a fire whiskey later pansy stumbled down the stairs looking dishevelled and furious "Blaise I don't know what the hell you want but could it not wait until..." her voice trailed off and she saw me and her body language changed from furious to mother like as she scooped him into a comforting embrace and stroked his hair she didn't ask any questions, she didn't need to.

After a small eternity I filled them in on what had happened the previous evening a growing sense of dread filling the pit of my stomach as I realised how it must have looked to Hermione. "You are an idiot Draco" pansy reprimanded me after I finished my own personal horror story "That girl is completely in love with you and I'd be willing to wager a small fortune that a part of her always has" Blaise scoffed "pansy darling I think your a few feathers short of a hippogriff, Hermione used to hate him, for good reason I might add, no offense mate but you used to be a complete git"

"Blaise I think I know women a little better than you" pansy shot back with a withering glare and continued "she must have loved you at least a little bit without knowing because she always sought you out and you her, you were obsessed with her. For a time me and Blaise thought your insults were a secret flirt code" Blaise nodded in agreement "and" she continued "she initiated the kiss. did you even talk to her about how you feel and how she feels and how everything has changed since you were enemies or ANYTHING!"

I looked down at my feet, ashamed of my rash behaviour and growing increasingly concerned about Hermione and how she had taken this news "no I just walked away" pansy glowered at me "then get yourself home and SPEAK TO HER!". It was at this moment Blaise came to my aid "maybe he shouldn't go home right now, it's the middle of the night and I'm sure Hermione's asleep surrounded by ice cream by now, it'd be better if he went back in the morning with a romantic gesture otherwise I'd be worried for his safety, that Gryffindor is feisty, and way better at magic than him".

Pansy agreed to let me stay on their settee for one night only and found a blanket to keep me warm. Once I was left alone and the fire had burnt out I tried to sleep but it was to no avail, in the end I formulated a plan I would give Hermione the choice, I'd tell her I had found a way to break the Veela bond and both of us survive and if she still wanted to be with me after that I'd propose and promise to do everything in my power to make her happy, after all Blaise said I needed a romantic gesture.


End file.
